


Poszlaka

by gizmolog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Sherlock, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeśli kiedykolwiek Sherlock zacznie się bardzo, ale to bardzo nudzić, może się zrobić bardzo, ale to bardzo nieciekawie. Dla innych, nie dla niego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poszlaka

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał w ramach akcji _Promptobranie_ na forum Gospoda pod Złamanym Piórem.

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem w salonie te koronkowe figi, nie zainteresowałem się nimi - mówi Sherlock, patrząc w szeroko otwarte oczy mężczyzny. - Mieszkało nas wówczas pięciu w jednym domu i większość moich tak zwanych kolegów lubiła się chwalić swoimi podbojami. Nie byli przy tym zbyt wyrafinowani; majtki wiszące na lampie we wspólnym pokoju byłyby w stylu każdego z nich. Dopiero kiedy wszyscy wyrazili zdziwienie na widok tego elementu damskiej garderoby - długie, zgrabne palce próbują poluźnić niedbale zawiązany krawat. To bardziej supeł niż węzeł, w dodatku mocno zaciśnięty - i nikt nie chciał się przyznać, że to on powiesił bieliznę na lampie, zacząłem się zastanawiać i badać tą sprawę. Te niebieskie koronkowe figi były bardzo dobrej jakości i tak charakterystyczne, że prawdopodobnie pochodziły od wyszukanego kompletu, który niewiele kobiet zdecydowałoby się zdekompletować. W dodatku to Justin najbardziej wypierał się jakiejkolwiek znajomości z nimi, co było podejrzane. - Supeł nareszcie ustępuje. Sherlock powoli zdejmuje mężczyźnie krawat. - Justin nigdy wcześniej nie chwalił się zdobywaniem dziewczyn, był najbardziej nieśmiałym spośród moich współlokatorów i nikt nie spodziewałby się, że ma cokolwiek wspólnego z damską bielizną. A jednak. Na skutek przeprowadzonego przeze mnie wnikliwego śledztwa okazało się, że majtki należą do Maggie Johnson, która zniknęła tydzień wcześniej. Wciąż żyła, kiedy znaleźliśmy ją w pokoju Justina - zwija krawat wokół dłoni i chowa go do kieszeni. To jego poszlaka; już dawno zaplanował, komu ją wyśle - nagą, związaną, z zaklejonymi ustami. Nauczyłem się wtedy, że czasami, jeśli przestępca ma wyrzuty sumienia, jego podświadomość zostawia innym ślady, po których można go wytropić. Wiele lat później dowiedziałem się, że znudzeni geniusze zbrodni mogą podrzucać dowody całkiem świadomie, żeby zachęcić innych do udziału w ich grze. - Po raz ostatni patrzy w puste oczy mężczyzny. Nikt nie powie, że Sherlock Holmes nie był w stanie spojrzeć w twarz swoim ofiarom. - Czas na moją - stwierdza, wstając.


End file.
